


Clancy Makes a Sexy Deposit: Starring Clancy Destiny as Himself and Pretzel Forest as the Bank Teller Also Known as Himself

by oneawkwardsilence (microphoneMessiah)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/pseuds/oneawkwardsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pornstars AU told in scenes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clancy Makes a Sexy Deposit: Starring Clancy Destiny as Himself and Pretzel Forest as the Bank Teller Also Known as Himself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabs/gifts).



_scene 12_

Clancy saunters up to the counter, his tattooed hands wrapped tightly around a standard, white envelope. Inside contains a large total that he is depositing in order to pay the mortgage on his massive penthouse suite where he regularly entertains guests of the sexy variety.

He waits in line before approaching the glass window with a sign lit up next to it that says ‘next customer’.

Behind the glass is a short, tan man with tattoos poking out from underneath his rolled up long sleeves. The shirt he wears is a simple striped button up paired with a tie, but it’s classically hot.

Clancy gulps.

"How may I help you today, Mister…" The teller prompts, flashing him a wide smile. His eyes are mischievous and interested, clearly amused by Clancy’s open-mouthed stare.

Clancy opens and closes his mouth a few times, like a fish out of water. Drying out under the heat of the teller’s hot, hot gaze.

"Mister Clancy. Clancy Destiny." He manages to choke out, composing himself.

"Clancy Destiny," the teller repeats, rolling the name around on his tongue. He considers it before the carefree smile is back on his face. "Is that European?"

"Something like that." Clancy shrugs.

"Well," the teller laughs. "Gay or European?"

That stops Clancy in his train of thought. “What?”

"Either way it’s a sexy name," he raises his hands in defense. "I’m not one to judge." The teller takes the money that Clancy slides under the window, he grabs the stack and turns to leave to go run it through the counter. But, before he does, he adds as almost an after thought. "Just wanted to know if I had a chance, is all."

**Author's Note:**

> andy said once that his porn star name would be clancy destiny and pete says his would be pretzel forest, so of course i had to plot out some big cheesy porno style fic. i just. pretzel forest.


End file.
